Is It Wrong?
by Theatersingergurl12345
Summary: It all started with a crazy dream. Little did he know, that crazy dream was going to lead him to discover feelings he never knew existed. All those little things that he'd push aside turned out to be signs that led to those true feelings. Crappy summary but give it a chance please :)
1. Chapter 1

**So recently I've become a Rosslington shipper! You can blame XFeelXTheXLoveX for that one. Not that I'm complaining! I have one more thing to fangirl about! :) So thank you XFeelXTheXLoveX :D But I don't ship Rosslington the way I ship Raura and Rydellington though. I'm just picturing all of my friends' reactions if they ever found out what I do in my spare time... Only like 1 ****_maybe_**** 2 of my friends have seen me full on fangirl about Austin &Ally/Auslly/Raura/R5 though.. None of my friends at my theater group really like Disney Channel or R5.. So that's why the world invented the amazing thing called the internet, so you can talk to people all over the world about how you go crazy for the same OTP ships.. Lmfao! So enough blabbering on.. Here's the story! :)**

* * *

Ratliff was peacefully asleep in his bed. His tired mind had slowly began to dream. He saw himself sitting alone on the balcony outside of his bedroom. He was crushed. He felt like his life was over and nothing anyone could say or do could change anything. It was pouring outside and Ratliff didn't care if he got hypothermia and died from staying out there.

He then heard the sound of the door opening behind him and someone stepping outside. He didn't want to look back. He then heard the sound of the door shutting. He knew that this mystery person wasn't gone but didn't want to look back to confirm it.

"Look, Ratliff, I know you're mad." The mystery person said. "More than mad, Ross!" Ratliff snapped. Ross sighed. "I'm sorry.." Ross said softly. Ratliff stood up and turned to look Ross in the eye. "And you _really_ think that sorry is going to cut it this time?!" Ratliff yelled. Ross held his head down in shame. "Not _only_ did I admit to you that I had feelings for you, but _then_ you flipped out by saying it's wrong for a man to love another man, and if_ that_ wasn't enough, you make me feel like shit by kissing Maia Mitchel in front of me!" Ratliff screamed.

Ross sighed of guilt before turning to leave. Ratliff sighed and turned back around before sitting back down on the bench and going back to feeling miserable. Ross silently turned around and looked at Ratliff. Ross felt so broken knowing that he caused Ratliff's pain. He then marched over to Ratliff and made Ratliff face him. Ross went down on one knee and then passionately kissed Ratliff on the lips.

Ratliff was totally taken back but soon melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Ross's neck as he stood them both up.

* * *

Ratliff jolted awake and gasped. He couldn't believe what he just dreamed about. He glanced over at his alarm clock. 3:45 AM. He sighed, knowing he was only asleep for about 45 minutes and had to be up in 2 hours to get ready to go down to the Austin & Ally set to see the live-taping of the season 3 premiere. He laid back down and rolled over, in hope that sleep would return to him.

* * *

It's been two hours since Ratliff had woken up from his dream about Ross. Did he manage to go back to sleep? Nope. He was currently laying flat on his back in his bed and staring at the ceiling. He was exhausted but every time he'd try to find sleep, his body wouldn't let him. _What does that dream mean?_ Ratliff kept thinking over and over to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted by his alarm clock beginning to blare the radio. He jolted up and gasped of fear. Once he saw that it was his alarm clock, he clutched his chest and sighed of relief. He shut the alarm clock off and let out a yawn. God is he going to be tired down at the set today. He managed to drag himself out of bed and to his closet to get some clean clothes. After he found some, he went to his dresser and took out a pair of boxers and a pair of socks.

He managed to drag himself out of his bedroom and to the bathroom door. It was closed so he assumed someone was in there. Just to be sure, he knocked on the door. "I'm in here." Ratliff's father said. "Sorry, I'll wait." Ratliff said before leaning against the wall and waiting.

* * *

Ratliff's father came out of the bathroom to find his son leaning against the wall half-asleep. "Ratliff!" Ratliff's dad said loudly to wake him up. Ratliff jolted up. "Yeah dad?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. "You okay? You were dozing off." Ratliff's father said. "I'm fine." Ratliff mumbled. "Okay." Ratliff's father said before walking downstairs. Ratliff stumbled into the bathroom, undressed himself and stepped into the nice cold shower.

* * *

Ross's eyes slowly fluttered open. He was facing his window and he saw the beautiful sunrise outside. But something dawned on him. The sun is never this bright when he usually wakes up for Austin & Ally. He looked over at his alarm clock to see the numbers on the clock blinking and the time says it's 1:43 AM. He unlocked his phone to reveal the real time.

6:00 AM.

"Shit! I'm late!" Ross yelled. He basically sprung out of bed and changed into whatever clothes he could get first. Luckily, his clothes matched. Ross sprinted to the bathroom and brushed his teeth as fast as he could. He was surprised his gums hadn't started bleeding from how hard he was brushing. He rinsed out his mouth and toothbrush before putting the toothbrush away. He then sprayed himself with cologne since he didn't have time to take a shower. He ran downstairs and took the first set of keys he could get his hands on since he's still waiting for his new car to be ready, which won't be ready until Monday after Austin & Ally rehearsals.

He quickly glanced at the key chains so he could see who's car he was about to borrow. He finally found the custom made key chain with the owner's name on it.

Rocky.

He quickly grabbed a pen and paper and wrote Rocky a note.

_Dear Rocky, The power in my room went out in the middle of the night and I'm running late so I had to borrow your car. Sorry. I'll be careful with it. -Ross_

Ross threw the pen on the counter before sprinting to Rocky's car. Thank God Rocky was the one who had to park in front of the driveway. He ran into the driver's seat and started the car. Once he heard the purr of the engine, he put it in drive and cruised down to the Austin & Ally set.

* * *

Ratliff stepped out of the bathroom with his dirty clothes, towel and face cloth in his hand. He carefully walked downstairs and threw the clothes into the dirty laundry pile. He slid on a pair of converse before taking his keys off of the key ring. "I'll be at the Austin & Ally studio." Ratliff called before leaving and driving to the set.

* * *

Ross burst through the doors of the set. He ran down to the "Sonic Boom" set where he knew the directors would be. "Sorry I'm late." Ross said out of breath. "It's okay. You weren't that late. Just go to your dressing room and get your first outfit on." The director said. Ross nodded before leaving for his dressing room.

* * *

Ratliff sleepily walked into set and got his visitor's pass. He walked down to Ross's dressing room figuring that's where he'll be. Normally, Ratliff would be polite and knock if the door was closed but Ratliff was so out of it. He put his hand on the knob and opened the dressing room door to reveal a shirtless Ross sliding a pair of jeans on. Ross heard the door open which caused him to scream of embarrassment and turn.

Ratliff's eyes widened and he jumped. He glanced at Ross's shirtless figure. His muscles were all he could see. He was mesmerized. Ratliff jolted back to reality. "S-sorry Ross.." Ratliff stuttered. "It's okay." Ross said before buttoning his pants. Ratliff awkwardly backed out of the room and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the door and sighed. His heart was beating a mile a second and his stomach was doing flips. He knew he needed to talk to someone.

Normally he'd talk to Ross about his problems but since this is about Ross, he figured it wasn't the best idea to talk to him about this one. He also ruled out the other Lynch's because they might catch on about who he was talking about and that was the last thing he needed. He then decided to ask Laura.

He walked to the door across from Ross's and decided to knock this time. It was one thing to walk in on Ross because they're both guys but it's another to walk in on a lady unless you were either in a serious relationship or married. Ratliff knocked on Laura's door. "Laur?" Ratliff asked. "Yes?" Laura asked through the other side. "Are you decent?" Ratliff asked. "Yes." Laura said. "Can I come in?" Ratliff asked. He heard silence. He was about to turn and walk away when he heard the door open. He turned to see Laura in the doorway. "Come on in." Laura greeted with a smile before stepping out of the way so that he could come in.

Ratliff smiled as he entered Laura's dressing room. Laura sat down on the love seat in her dressing room. "What's up?" Laura asked. Ratliff sighed before sitting next to her. Laura could feel Ratliff's nervousness. "Are you okay?" Laura asked. "Sorta.." Ratliff said nervously. "What's wrong?" Laura asked. Ratliff knew it was all or nothing here. He sighed. "Promise you won't tell anyone or judge?" Ratliff asked nervously. "I promise." Laura promised. "Okay.." Ratliff said nervously. He can't believe he's about to say this.

"I-I think I'm gay.." Ratliff admitted.

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN! Leaving you off with a cliffhanger on the first chapter! I should get some kind of an award for that one! Jk.. Maybe.. :P ;)**

**How do you like it? Please review! And please no hate if you don't ship Rosslington or support gay relationships. Sorry I kinda rushed it on the first chapter. I was just sitting and then I had the sudden urge to do a Rosslington story. So I kinda winged it on this one.. Stay tuned for chapter 2! :)**


	2. Taping Day

**I know I kind of left you guys on a cliffhanger but here we go! :)**

* * *

"I-I think I'm gay.." Ratliff admitted.

Laura was totally shocked. She couldn't believe it. At first she though Ratliff was pulling his most legendary prank yet, but usually when he pulls a prank, he starts chuckling, which never happened in this case. That lost and confused look still remained on Ratliff's face. Laura's eyes widened once she knew he wasn't lying.

"Y-You weren't kidding?" Laura asked in a surprised tone. Ratliff shook his head. "W-Wow.." was all Laura could say. Laura wasn't going to make fun of him or judge him about it. She just never expected Ratliff to be gay. "So when did you come to the conclusion?" Laura asked with a smile on her face. "Well last night, I had a dream about this person and after I woke up from it, I couldn't get back to sleep. Then before I cam here, I stopped at said person's house and I accidently opened the door on him while he was changing and.. When I saw his figure, I knew that I was in love.." Ratliff explained without giving obvious detail who he is.

Laura fully shipped the relationship even though she has no idea who the other half is. "So.. Who's the mystery guy?" Laura said while holding in her inner fangirl. "You promise not to peep a word to anyone? Especially the said person?" Ratliff asked. "I promise." Laura promised. "I-It's Ross.." Ratliff admitted. Laura was fully shipping Rosslington. "Aww!" Laura fangirled. A heated blush came to Ratliff's cheeks.

They heard the dressing room door open and Ross walked in. "I heard Laura fangirling. Is she talking about all the crazy ships between the cast and R5?" Ross asked. Laura and Ratliff exchanged secret looks before looking back at Ross. "Yeah." They both lied in unison. Well what they didn't know was that there was a bubbling ship called Rosslington, which may or may not sail.

"I saw the craziest ship name on fanfiction the other day." Ross said. "What was it?" Laura asked curiously. Ratliff was also intregued about what ship the fans came up with this time. "Okay, you guys are going to laugh." Ross warned. Laura and Ratliff both prepared themselves.

"It's called.. Rosslington! It's about me and Ratliff!" Ross said before breaking out into laughter. Ratliff's heart fully sank. Laura and Ratliff both exchanged nervous looks at each other before joining in on the laughing. But while Ross's was genuine, their's were totally fake. Thank God they were good actors, otherwise Ross would've picked up on their fake laughter.

Ross managed to stop laughing, which gave Laura and Ratliff the cue that it was okay to stop, which they did. "Alright, well Laura, whenever you're ready, they want you in make-up." Ross said. "Tell them I'll be down there in a few minutes." Laura said. Ross nodded before leaving Laura's dressing room and shutting the door behind him.

As soon as they were sure that Ross was gone and off to make-up, Laura looked over at Ratliff who looked even more lost then when he admitted to being gay. "Ratliff, are you okay?" Laura asked. Ratliff shook his head. "He.. Basically laughed in my face at the possibility of us being.. Together." Ratliff said softly before beginning to cry silently.

Laura could only imagine the heart-wrenching pain he's in. She pulled Ratliff into a comforting hug and gently rubbed his back to calm him down. "It's okay.." Laura whispered softly. She just sat there and let a broken-hearted Ratliff cry on her shoulder.

Time had passed and Laura's phone chimed. She reached out for her flip phone and grabbed it without pulling away from her hug with Ratliff. She opened her phone and read the text she had received from Ross.

_Hey, they want you in make-up right now! -Ross_

Laura sighed as she shut her phone. She slowly pulled away from her hug with Ratliff. "I'm sorry but they really need me in make-up." Laura said. Ratliff sniffed before wiping his eyes. "Okay. Sorry I kept you here to watch me cry." Ratliff said. "It's totally okay to cry. You're feeling alone and sad. I understand." Laura said softly before giving Ratliff a comforting kiss on the cheek. It wasn't a kiss that meant she liked Ratliff. It was a kiss to cheer him up a bit and let him know that he's not alone. She and Ratliff have one of those friendships where things like that have their own meaning to just the two of them.

"At least my mind will be distracted from me liking Ross when you guys start filming." Ratliff said, looking on the bright side. Laura didn't want to feel like the buzz kill but she knew what was going to happen in the episode and didn't think it'd boost Ratliff's mood in the direction that Ratliff wanted. "Erm.. I don't think you'd enjoy what's gonna happen.." Laura warned. Ratliff sighed of annoyance. The only thing he's looking forward to do is get his mind off of his crush by enjoying some funny entertainment and now he's trying to be talked out of it.

"Look Laura, if I want to forget about this crush, I'm not going to stop at anything until this crush goes away!" Ratliff yelled. Laura's eyes widened. "O-Okay.." Laura stuttered nervously. She hated when people raised their voice. It scared her for some unknown reason. "I-I'll be in make-up." She stuttered before leaving, leaving Ratliff alone in her dressing room, feeling like shit.

Ratliff sighed before standing up and leaving Laura's dressing room and walking back over to Ross's room where the other Lynch's should be. He opened the door to find it empty. He sighed before sitting down on the couch and shutting his eyes in frustration.

* * *

Ross walked into his dressing room to change into his next outfit that he had to wear for the next 3 scenes. He opened the door to find Ratliff sitting on the couch peacefully sleeping. Ross sighed of relief. He hadn't seen him since he was in Laura's dressing room almost 3 hours ago. Ross slowly walked over to Ratliff and sat next to him. He gently began to shake Ratliff. "Ell.. Wake up." Ross said as he shook him.

Ratliff jolted awake and looked around to find Ross looking at him. "Hey." Ross said before chuckling. "What happened?" Ratliff asked before rubbing his eyes. "I came in to change for the next few scenes since the live taping is going on now and you were asleep." Ross explained. Ratliff didn't think he fell asleep. "Wow." Ratliff said as he rubbed his eyes.

Ross got up and went to the mini closet that was filled with his clothes for this week's episode and the outfit he wore when he came here. He then picked his red muscle shirt, white jeans and red high tops which was the outfit he needed to wear. "Sorry buddy but do you mind looking away?" Ross asked. "Not at all." Ratliff said before closing his eyes and covering them with his hands.

Ross began to strip himself out of his outfit and began to put the next one on. Ratliff couldn't resist and sneaked a peek of Ross's shirtless figure by moving his pointer fingers out of his face. Once Ross started to look up, Ratliff quickly covered his eyes fully again. It didn't take long until Ross said "Alright, you can look now." Ratliff uncovered his eyes and he saw Ross hanging up his previous outfit and shutting his closet door. "Come on. I'll tell Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ryland that you didn't go missing." Ross said. They shared a chuckle and they both went back down to the set.

* * *

Ratliff, along with the other R5 band members were sitting with the directors to watch the scene. "And.. Action!" The director called. Ross/Austin was sitting on a couch in a tour bus set alone. He was strumming a sad tune on the famous acoustic guitar he used in 2 episodes from season 1. There was a knock on the tour bus door. Ross/Austin stopped playing and looked up confused. Ross/Austin was usually alone all day so he wasn't expecting visitors. He put his guitar down on the other side of the couch. "Come in?" Ross/Austin said confused. Calum/Dez and Raini/Trish came in holding suitcases. "Surprise!" They called out in unison. Ross/Austin immediately ran up to them and hugged them both tightly.

After hugging for about 10 seconds, Ross/Austin pulled away. He noticed something and his frown returned. "Where's Ally?" Ross/Austin asked. Before any of them could reply, a short brunette girl walked onto the set. Laura/Ally smiled at Ross/Austin. "Austin!" she squealed. Ross/Austin ran to Laura/Ally and hugged her tightly and spun her around. "I missed you, sweetheart!" Ross/Austin squealed Raini/Trish and Calum/Dez exchanged looks before looking back at the couple. "We'll just.. Leave you two be.." Trish/Raini said. "I'm gonna go meet the cool bus driver!" Calum/Dez said with a dopey smirk on his face. Raini/Trish rolled her eyes and took Calum/Dez by the hand and left the tour bus.

Ross/Austin put Laura/Ally down before looking at her. "What are you guys doing here? Not that I'm complaining." Ross/Austin asked. "Jimmy said that we could join you on the rest of your tour!" Laura/Ally said with a huge smile on her face. Ross/Austin gasped of joy. "Really?!" He asked excitedly. Laura/Ally nodded excitedly. Ross/Austin gasped of happiness. "I'm so happy!" Ross/Austin said before leaning in and planting a kiss on Laura/Ally's lips. Laura/Ally kissed back with no hesitation and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ratliff's entertained face then turned into a jealous glare. He should've taken Laura's warning about watching the taping. Ratliff couldn't stand it anymore and he stormed off to the exit. The other R5 members saw him storm off and were completely baffled. "And.. Cut!" The director called out. Ross and Laura pulled away from the kiss. Laura felt guilty because she knows that Ratliff likes Ross and he just witnessed her kiss him.

Ross noticed Laura's guilty facial expression and gently put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay Laur?" Ross asked. Laura looked at Ross. "Y-Yeah.. I'm fine." Laura lied. Ross believed it. "Okay. Just making sure." Ross said before heading to the next set. Laura sighed before turning to the Lynch family. Ratliff was nowhere to be seen. She approached them. "Where's Ratliff?" Laura asked. "Right after Ross kissed you for the scene, he stormed off." Riker explained. Laura let out a sigh. "I'll be right back." Laura said. She turned to the exit way, knowing that's where Ratliff was probably heading. Laura then bolted down the corridor to find Ratliff before it was too late.

* * *

Ratliff was approaching the security guard to return his visitors pass but a voice stopped him. "Ellington Ratliff, stop right there!" The voice yelled to him. He turned to see Laura running down the hallway in heels after him. "Where are you going?" Laura asked as she finally caught up to him. As she approached him, she saw tears in his eyes. "Home." Ratliff said as he wiped his tears. "Why?" Laura asked concerned. "Because! Not only did he laugh in my face about us possibly being together but then I had to witness him kiss you!" Ratliff said before giving the guard his pass and leaving the studio.

Laura just sighed before putting her head in her hands.

* * *

**:'( Poor Ratliff.. Stay tuned for Chapter 3! :D Please review! :D**


	3. Ross Finds Out

**I'm becoming obsessed with writing this story.. I've never written a boy/boy relationship story before so this is a whole new ball game for me.. Anyway, here's chapter 3! :)**

* * *

It's now Monday, and besides one band rehearsal on Saturday afternoon, no Lynch member has seen or heard from Ellington Ratliff. Rydel and Rocky were getting worried, Riker and Ryland were trying to calm them down but deep down they were getting worried too, and it seemed like Ross didn't even care which in all honesty, pissed the hell out of Riker. Shouldn't friends be worried if another friend hasn't been around recently who's usually there 24/7 basically? Riker can't connect the pieces to this. He wants to know why Ross seems like he couldn't give two shits about this.

Ross was just about to leave to catch the bus to the studio when he was interrupted by Riker. "Ross, can we talk?" Riker asked. Ross was already running a bit late so he really didn't have time to talk unless it was an emergency. "Can it wait? I'm already late." Ross said. Riker sighed of frustration. "No, it can't wait!" Riker spat angrily. Ross was a bit taken back so he sat down at the kitchen table. "Okay, we can talk now." Ross said nervously. "Thank you!" Riker said before sitting across from his baby brother.

"Look, I'm kinda getting pissed off at you." Riker said. "Look Riker, I'm sorry I ate the last E.L. Fudge cookie! I'll stop at the store and buy some more, okay?" Ross said. "It's not about the c- wait, you _WHAT?!_" Riker yelled. "You know.. Why don't you tell me why I'm pissing you off.." Ross said trying to change the subject.

Riker sighed. "It seems like you don't care about Ratliff disappearing." Riker admitted. "What do you mean?" Ross asked confused and angered at the thought of that being true. "Well every time Rocky and/or Rydel mention his sudden disappearance, you walk away from them! And I bet you haven't even tried to call Ratliff." Riker spat.

Ross just wanted to break down as every word came out of Riker's mouth. He did care about Ratliff, but recently, Ross has felt different about Ratliff and he wanted to keep somewhat of a distance from him until he figures out what it is. "I-I do care." Ross stuttered as he tried to hold back his emotions because if they came out, it wouldn't be pretty. "Then start freaking showing it!" Riker yelled before getting up and storming upstairs to his room.

Stormie was in the living room and heard the entire fight. She then walked into the kitchen to see her baby boy near tears. He angrily got up and was about to storm out to catch the next bus, seeing as he missed the one he was going to get, when his mother stopped him. "Do you want me to drive you to set?" She asked. Ross nodded before letting a couple of tears fall. She kissed Ross's forehead gently "Come on, honey." Stormie whispered before guiding her hurt son to her car and driving him to set.

* * *

Ross walked down the endless corridors of the Ausitn & Ally set with tears in his eyes. But he had no idea why he was so upset about this. He finally found where he was looking for, Laura's dressing room. His shaky hands clenched into a loose fist and he knocked on the door. Before long, he heard the door open to reveal Laura. "Hey R-" Laura said before looking him in the eyes. Her eyes widened "Have you been crying?" Laura asked. Ross nodded. "Come on in." Laura said before moving out of the way.

Ross walked in silently and Laura shut the door behind him. "Come here." Laura said softly before opening her arms for a hug. Ross carefully hugged her and rested his forehead on her shoulder. After a while, Laura pulled away. "What's the matter?" Laura whispered before sitting on the love seat. Ross laid down on the love seat and rested his head against her lap. Laura knows that Ross only does that when he's upset.

"What happened?" Laura asked again. "I'm worried about Ratliff.." Ross admitted. Laura was now feeling mixed-emotions about this situation. She was excited because there's a small chance that Ross feels the same way about Ratliff, but she was also worried because she knows that Ratliff was upset the other day and this could have something to do with it.

"Why, what happened?" Laura asked concerned. "Well, after he oddly stormed out on Friday, he never came around again besides one band rehearsal on Saturday." Ross said. "And I don't think he's answering his phone." Ross added. "Is that the entire reason why you were crying?" Laura asked. Ross shook his head. "What else happened?" Laura asked.

"Well, recently I've been having weird feelings when I've been with Ratliff so I was trying to keep somewhat of a distance from him. So when this happened, I tried to stay out of it so I could figure out why I've had these feelings. But this morning, Riker stopped me on my way out to tell me that it looks like I couldn't give a shit about Ratliff disappearing." Ross explained before letting more tears fall before they turned into sobs.

Laura gently sat Ross up when she felt the tears roll down her legs. "Ross.." Laura whispered to calm Ross down. Ross's crying soon died town to the point where it was just a few tears rolling down his face. "How have you felt around Ratliff?" Laura asked.

Ross wiped his eyes and began to think. "Umm.. When we, along with Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ryland, were watching a movie last week and we were sitting next to each other on the couch, I wanted to be closer to him." Ross explained.

Laura wanted to smile widely but she managed to keep a straight face "Anything else?" Laura asked. "And when we were doing vocal warm ups before our concert last Friday night, I looked over at Ratliff and he smiled at me and I felt butterflies in my stomach." Ross explained.

A small smile came to Laura's face but it soon wiped away when Ross was starting to notice it. "When you're with Ratliff, do you want it to ever end?" Laura asked. "No! I just want him with me forever and e-" Ross said. It then clicked in his mind. Ross's eyes widened. "Oh my God.. I-I.. I like Ratliff.." Ross admitted in disbelief. Laura smiled fully. "Aww!" Laura squealed. Ross smiled and a deep blush came to his face.

"I'm going to call Ratliff!" Ross said confidently. Laura smiled as her friend excitedly pulled out his phone and dialed his crush's number. He then pressed his ear to the phone as it began to ring.

As Ross was about to give up, he heard the ringing stop which gave him butterflies in his stomach. He then heard Ratliff's voice ask "Hello?" Ross grinned from ear-to-ear. "Ratliff!" Ross said excitedly. Ross's voice was probably the **_last_** person's that Ratliff wanted to hear. "What do you want?" He asked angrily. Ross's smile faded a bit. "Why do you sound so upset?" Ross asked concerned. Ratliff was _livid_ at this point. "You know what, Ross? If you can't figure out why I'm upset, I don't know what'll make you see it." Ratliff spat coldly before the line went dead.

As those words were uttered from Ratliff's mouth, Ross felt a numbing chill go down his spine. As soon as he heard the phone went dead, he froze. The only movement he did was put his phone faced-down on the coffee table. "Ross? Are you alright?" Laura asked cautiously.

It all hit Ross like a ton of bricks. "H... H-He was trying to tell me all along that he liked me.." Ross said in disbelief. How could he have been so _stupid?_ "I knew that his laugh was fake when I mentioned 'Rosslington' but I just put it aside! Then he stormed off after he watched me have to kiss you! Not that I'm upset because you're a good friend and all but I just crushed him! It's all my fault!" Ross said in fury of himself. He just crushed his new-found crush.

His breaths were getting shallow and wheezy as he began to hyperventilate. Laura's eyes widened in concern. "Ross! You're gonna faint if you keep doing that!" Laura said with concern. Tears were violently flowing from Ross's eyes. Laura was near tears at the sight of this. Ross knew that this might get ugly so he bolted out of Laura's dressing room. "Ross! Come back!" She yelled after him before running after him. She got a slammed door in her face, but luckily, it _just_ missed her nose.

Raini and Calum burst out of their dressing rooms and saw Laura. "What was that?" Calum asked concerned. "N-Nothing." Laura stuttered. "You're lying, you stutter when you lie." Raini said. Laura sighed. "I just don't think this is something to share with anyone. Not that I don't trust you guys because I do! I just don't think this is something for people to know that didn't witness it." Laura explained. Raini and Calum nodded, understanding her before going back to their dressing rooms.

Laura sighed before entering her dressing room. She shut her door and sighed. The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

After a minute of silence, Laura began to hear a muffled voice say her name over and over. She looked over to see Ross's phone still on the coffee table. She walked over to it cautiously. She picked it up to reveal that Ratliff never hung up on Ross. She pressed the phone to her ear. "Ratliff?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah?" He asked. "I thought you hung up." She said in utter confusion. "I made it sound like I hung up because I know Ross waits for the other person to hang up just in case they say something as he hangs up. I wanted to hear what he had to say. I didn't mean for him to lose it like that." Ratliff explained, feeling guilty for what had just taken place.

Laura was smiling like a fool for what Ratliff was trying to do. She knew that his intension wasn't to hurt Ross. "Don't feel guilty. You had good intentions." Laura explained. Ratliff showed a tiny smile. "I uh.. Gotta go." Ratliff said. "Okay. Bye." Laura said before hanging up. She knew that sooner or later, Ross was going to realize that his phone is missing and that when he comes to look for it, it'll get lost, so she decided to check on Ross and give him his phone.

She walked across the hall to Ross's dressing room door and gently knocked on it. "Ross?" she asked softly. "GO AWAY!" Ross screamed. Laura jumped in fear. "Y-You left your phone in my dressing room. I'm just gonna slide it under your door." Laura said nervously before gently sliding it under the door and leaving.

* * *

Ratliff walked into the Austin & Ally set and got a visitors pass. He made his way down the endless corridor until he found where he was looking for. He knocked on the door gently. He didn't say anything because it would give away who was at the door.

Moments passed and Ratliff sighed of sadness before turning to leave. He heard the sound of the door opening which caused him to turn around. Once he took a look at Ross, he felt a guilty pain in the pit of his stomach.

Ross's hair was a total disaster. It wasn't the nice look it is when Stormie does it. His face lost the California glow it always has. Now it looks as pale as a sheet. And his eyes weren't the usual gorgeous hazel eyes. They were now bright red and puffy.

Ross's eyes widened when he saw Ratliff standing in the door way. "R-Ratliff?" Ross stuttered. Ratliff basically ran to the doorway to Ross's dressing room. "C-Can I come in?" Ratliff asked nervously. Ross nodded before moving out of the way to let Ratliff in. Ratliff walked in nervously. "Ross, I'm so sorry I overreacted and made you cry." Ratliff said.

"How did you know I was crying?" Ross asked confused. "Well for starters, you're face gives it away. And secondly.. I never really hung up." Ratliff admitted. Ross's eyes widened. "You didn't?" Ross asked in confusion. Ratliff shook his head. "I wanted to hear how you really felt. I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings." Ratliff explained. Ross understood. "It's cool." Ross said.

"No it's not! You're my best friend and I h-" Ratliff was cut off by Ross leaning in and pressing his lips to Ratliff's.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! I've been working on this chapter for like 3 days so it feels great putting it up! I started school today :/ but luckily for you guys (and me) that today's Friday amd it's Labor Day weekend! So I still have time to cram in a few stories before I have to find my own time to. I will still post but not as frequently starting Tuesday because it's a three day weekend. Don't ask me why my town decided to do that because I don't even know.. -_- Anyway, stray tuned and please review! :)**


	4. The Start of Their Relationship

Ratliff was totally taken back but once he realized what was going on, he melted into the kiss. Ratliff wrapped his arms around Ross's neck and Ross pulled him closer by wrapping his arms around Ratliff's waist. They felt a huge connection that they've never felt with anyone else before. They just stood there and enjoyed the kiss as long as they could.

After about 2 minutes, Ratliff slowly broke away from the kiss. "Wow.. That was.." Ratliff managed to say. "Good.." Ross finished in shock. Ross unwrapped himself from Ratliff and Ratliff did the same. "So.. Does this mean we're.." Ratliff said awkwardly. "I-If you want to," Ross stuttered awkwardly. They looked deep into each other's eyes. "I want to," Ratliff said softly. "I do too," Ross agreed softly. "So lets do it," Ratliff said smiling. Ross smiled and nodded in agreement. They sealed the deal with a heartfelt hug.

Ross nuzzled his head in the side of Ratliff's neck, which made them both smile. Ross was so happy he finally found someone who made him feel this way. The same goes for Ratliff, knowing that Ross is secure in his arms made him feel like the happiest person in the world. After what felt like forever, they both pulled away at the same time. "Do you want to hang out after rehearsal?" Ross asked. Ratliff smiled "I'd like that," Ratliff said. "Wait. I don't really want anyone besides Laura to know right now. Where should we go so we wouldn't get caught?" Ross asked. "Well my parents are on vacation and won't be back until Thursday. We can go there," Ratliff suggested. Ross nodded. "Okay. I just have to pick up my new car and I'll be over," Ross said. "Okay. Well I gotta go," Ratliff said.

Ross was a little sad but knew that Ratliff probably had important errands to run. "Okay. I'll see you later," Ross said before planting a gentle kiss on Ratliff's cheek. Ratliff smiled before leaving the dressing room. Ross sighed of happiness, knowing that this relationship is going to last.

* * *

The Austin & Ally cast had just finished the table read for this week's episode. Everyone was doing their own thing and not paying attention so Ross leaned over to Laura and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked over and saw a huge grin on Ross's face. She smiled. "Glad to see you worked things out with Ratliff," Laura said. Ross just stayed there with the same grin on his face. "Wait are you guys.." Laura asked. Ross nodded. Laura gasped of happiness. "Aww," She said softly. A faint blush came to Ross's cheeks.

"Alright guys, we'll see you tomorrow," The director said. Everyone began to disperse from the room. Ross basically ran because the sooner he left the studio, the sooner he could get his new car, and the sooner he got his new car, the sooner he could see Ratliff. That thought alone made Ross happier than a kid running down the stairs on Christmas morning and seeing all of the presents under the tree. He walked outside to see Stormie walking up to him. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Ross asked confused. "I'm here to pick you up and take you to the car dealership," Stormie explained.

"Oh. Okay," Ross said before following his mother to her car and sliding into the front seat.

* * *

"So how was your day?" Stormie asked as they were cruising down the highway. Ross was too busy thinking about Ratliff. Even his name gave him butterflies in his stomach. "Ross!" Stormie yelled, snapping Ross out of his thoughts. "Huh? What?" Ross asked as he returned to reality. "I said 'How was your day'," Stormie repeated.

"Good," Ross said, avoiding the highlight of his day. Stormie was surprised. "Good? That's all?" She asked surprised. "Yeah," Ross said. Usually, Ross would go into specific detail about the events that take place down at the studio. "O.. Kay.." Stormie stuttered awkwardly as she continued to drive down to the car dealership.

* * *

Ross was cruising down the streets in his new 2013 Toyota Tundra. He had told Stormie before she left the dealership that he was going to head over to Ratliff's for a while so she knows where he's going to be. He pulled into Ratliff's driveway and took the keys out of the ignition. He put the keys in his hoodie pocket before pulling his hood over his head so that the sleazy paparazzi won't recognize him. He got out of his shiny black truck and walked up to Ratliff's door. He extended his arm and rang the doorbell.

He began to hear footsteps approach the door and the sound of the door unlocking. Soon, the door opened to reveal Ratliff in the doorway. They exchanged loving smiles at each other and stared deep into each other's eyes. Ross soon snapped out of his daze and spoke up. "May I come in?" Ross asked. Ratliff snapped out of his daze when he heard Ross speak. "Oh yeah," Ratliff chuckled before moving out of the way. Ross took a few steps inside and Ratliff shut the door behind him.

As soon as Ratliff locked the door, he turned to Ross and planted a kiss on his lips. Ross was shocked but soon closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Thank God Ratliff planned ahead and shut all of the blinds in the house, otherwise they'd both be screwed. Ross wrapped his arms around Ratliff's waist as Ratliff's securely fit around Ross's neck.

Their kiss soon turned into a make-out session, much to their pleasure. Ratliff decided to go somewhere where they'd be more comfortable making-out, rather than standing in front of the stairs. Ratliff starting guiding them both to his bedroom. Ross wanted to say something but his body didn't want to pull away.

Soon, Ratliff found his bedroom and guided them to his bed. Ratliff laid Ross down on the bed and collapsed on top of Ross. Ross then came back down to reality and broke away from the kiss. Ratliff looked at Ross confused and gently got off of Ross so that they were now laying next to each other. "Look Ratliff," Ross said carefully. "Don't get me wrong here, I want to loose my virginity to you. Just not right now."

Ratliff felt kind of embarrassed for almost doing what he was going to do. "Sorry," Ratliff stuttered. "It's okay," Ross said before gently kissing Ratliff's cheek.

"So what do you want to do then?" Ratliff asked. Ross looked around the room and saw a shelf full of board games. "Board games?" Ross suggested. "Okay," Ratliff agreed. They both got up and pulled games off of the shelf and started setting up one to play.

* * *

About 5 hours had passed since Ross showed up. Which was at about 4 in the afternoon. Ross and Ratliff had played about 5 different board games and ate dinner at around 7 at night. Now, they're currently snuggled up in Ratliff's bed watching "Finding Nemo". The movie hadn't gotten that far yet. It was at the part when Marlin first meets Dory. Ross, who has been up and going since 5:30 AM, was beginning to feel sleepy but tried to stay awake to watch the movie. This was probably his favorite Disney Pixar movie.

Ross let out a small yawn and rubbed his eyes. Ratliff looked over at Ross. "Tired?" Ratliff asked. "A little. But I'm fine," Ross assured. "Okay," Ratliff said before their attention went back to the movie.

* * *

The movie was now about half way over and Ross couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He rested his head against Ratliff's shoulder gently. As soon as Ross's head was secure, Ross was asleep and let out a tiny snore.

Ratliff looked over to see that Ross had fallen asleep. Ratliff smiled before putting the covers over the both of them. Ratliff put his arm around a sleeping Ross gently. "Night, Ross," Ratliff whispered before gently kissing the top of Ross's head and turning the TV down so Ross wouldn't wake up.

* * *

The movie had ended about 3 hours ago and Ratliff was currently watching "Late Night with Jimmy Fallon" while Ross was still asleep in his arms. Ross's phone suddenly began to ring loudly on the end table. Ross turned over as he started to wake up. Ross let out a groan as his eyes opened. Ratliff looked at Ross and saw Ross struggling to stay awake as he picked up his cell phone. "It's my mom," Ross mumbled before yawning.

"Ross, I'll get it for you, just go back to sleep," Ratliff whispered. Ross handed his phone to Ratliff as he laid down and rested his head on Ratliff's shoulder again. Ratliff wrapped his arm around Ross again and Ross gently placed his arm on Ratliff's stomach as he fell back to sleep.

Ratliff smiled before answering Ross's phone. "Hello?" He whispered. "Ratliff?" Stormie asked confused. "Yeah," Ratliff whispered. "Where's Ross? His curfew was an hour and a half ago," Stormie said worriedly. "He's fine. He actually fell asleep a few hours ago," Ratliff explained softly. "Oh. Okay. When he wakes up in the morning, tell him to stop home before he goes down to the studio," Stormie said. "Okay," Ratliff said softly. "Bye," Stormie said before hanging up.

Ratliff put Ross's phone on the end table next to him. He looked at the time on the cable box.

1:43 AM.

Ratliff yawned before shutting the TV off and laying down. He pulled the covers up with the arm that wasn't around Ross and leaned his head against Ross's before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**I know in the middle was kinda rushed. Sorry about that. When I went to save that part when I originally typed it, it said that I needed to log in to save it so that middle part where Stormie was driving to the dealership was all detailed and stuff and then when it didn't save, I'm like "screw it" and kinda rushed it.. Sorry :/ Please review this along with my other stories :D **


	5. The Decision

**Time skip..**

* * *

Well two months have gone by since Ross and Ratliff shared their first kiss and began dating, and their love for each other has only gotten stronger. Right now, the band, Stormie, Mark and Ryland, were on the tour bus headed for Chicago. Ross and Ratliff were a little sad that they couldn't do anything romantic with each other because they still haven't told anyone that they're together.

Every time they'd start to work up the courage to make a plan to tell their families, they'd end up backing down. In all honesty, Ratliff was ready but didn't say anything because he could tell that Ross wasn't ready. Ross was afraid that someone, Riker, might not accept it. He just doesn't want to be apart from Ratliff. Everyone could tell that Ross and Ratliff have definitely gotten closer, but they were completely unaware of the reasoning to it. But they weren't upset about it because they thought it was good to have such a strong friendship with someone.

Deep down, Ryland was beginning to feel as if their friendship was something more but he decided not to say anything until he got the chance to talk to the two of them in private.

On the tour bus, the gang was currently taking turns on the x-box 360. Right now, Riker, Rocky, and believe it or not, Rydel were playing. Ryland thought now was the perfect time to talk to Ross and Ratliff since the other 3 are focused on the game. Ryland leaned over to the two "Hey guys, can I talk to you in private?" Ryland whispered. Ross and Ratliff looked at each other confused but then turned back to Ryland. "Sure."

They all got off of the couch and walked into the room after the bunks. Ryland closed the door and locked it in case the others discovered that they were missing and interrupted this. Ross and Ratliff sat down on the couch and Ryland sat down on the coffee table. "I've noticed that you guys have been getting a lot closer, which I never thought was possible, but umm.. God how do I put this?"

Ross knew this must be serious if Ryland can't even find the words to say. "Just tell us what you want to say," Ross assured. Ryland let out a sigh and began to talk again. "Look, I've been feeling like you guys are secretly.. Dating. Are you? Because if you are, I won't say anything to anyone about it if you don't want me to."

Ross and Ratliff exchanged looks at each other before looking back at Ryland. "Yes.. We are secretly dating," Ratliff admitted. It felt so good for Ratliff to finally tell someone.

Ross on the other hand, felt so nervous that he thought he was going to be sick. It's not that he doesn't want to tell anyone, it's just that once he finally rips the band-aid off, he has no idea how people are going to take it.

Ryland was shocked. He couldn't believe his hunch was right. But at the same time, he wanted to give them a big bear hug and shout from the rooftops how happy he was for them. But he could tell that neither of them were ready for this to be admitted to the public.

After it fully sank into his mind that this was all true, a smile slowly crept on Ryland's face. Ross and Ratliff felt relieved that Ryland was okay with this. "Now that I know everything. I can see now that you two truly make each other happier than I ever thought two people in a relationship can be," Ross and Ratliff smiled at each other. "I'm really happy for you two," Ryland said.

Ross turned to his baby brother. "Thank you bro. You don't know how much that means to me," Ross said before pulling his brother into a hug. Ryland hugged back almost immediately. "I wanna join!" Ratliff said before joining the hug. Ross and Ryland chuckled before reaching out one of their arms for Ratliff to join the hug fully.

Soon, there was a knock at the door. "Ross? Ratliff? Ryland? Are you guys in here?" Riker called. The boys pulled away from the group hug. "Yeah!" Ratliff called. "Why'd you lock the door?" Rocky asked. "I dunno," Ross lied. "Can someone unlock it? We gotta get ready for the show!" Riker called.

Ratliff stood up and walked over to the door. "Don't tell anyone," Ross whispered to Ryland. Ryland winked at Ross, signaling that his lips were sealed. Ross smiled. Ratliff opened the door to reveal Riker and Rocky at the door. "Come on guys!" Riker called. They all got off of the tour bus and headed into the venue.

* * *

It was now the final song in the show. Ratliff had no idea about what was about to happen but the others decided to put this together for him, which was all Ross's idea but the others were on board with it.

"Alright, for our last number, we have a surprise for you!" Rydel said behind her keyboard. The crowd started cheering as loud as they possibly could. Thank God the band had ear pieces in their ears, otherwise, they'd be deaf by now. "Ratliff! Come on over here!" Riker called as he was looking back to Ratliff. Ratliff, who was totally confused, stood up and walked over to the gang. "What's going on?" Ratliff asked.

"You're gonna sing a cover!" Ross said with a huge grin on his face. Ross loved hearing Ratliff sing. It was like seeing a beautiful rainbow after a rainstorm. Ratliff's eyes widened. "What?" Ratliff said stunned. Ross took the mic off of it's stand and handed it to Ratliff. "Surprise!" Ross yelled as Ratliff took the mic.

The group huddled and decided on what Ratliff was going to sing. After they pulled away, Riker put his bass down and Ross and Rocky switched out their electric guitars for acoustic ones. Ratliff approached Ross's microphone stand which was in the middle of the stage and the crowd began to cheer loudly.

Rocky and Ross started to strum their guitars as Rydel began to play chords on her keyboard. Ratliff waited for his cue to start singing.

_Ratliff: _

_Sunday morning rain is falling_  
_Steal some covers, share some skin_  
_And clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable_  
_You twist to fit the mold that I am in_

_But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do_  
_And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew_  
_That someday it would lead me back to you_  
_That someday it would lead me back to you, oh_

_That maybe all I need_  
_In darkness she is all I see_  
_Come and rest your bones with me_  
_I'm driving slow on Sunday morning_  
_And I never want to leave._

As Ratliff sang, he was thinking about how he feels when he is with Ross, but singing the word she instead of he. As he began to sing the chorus, he turned and looked at Ross who was focused on playing the right notes. Ross looked up and saw Ratliff. Ross was totally in love. Soon, Ross had completely forgot what he was doing and stopped playing because he was so hypnotized. Ratliff had already turned back to the audience. Rocky noticed Ross and began to walk over to him. Rocky sneakily managed to kick Ross in the ankle so he'd jolt to reality, which he did. He began to strum again as Ratliff continued with the song.

_Ratliff: _

_My fingers trace your every outline, yeah_  
_Paint a picture with my hands, no, no_  
_And back and forth we sway like branches in a storm_  
_Change of weather, still together when it ends, oh_

_That maybe all I need_  
_In darkness she is all I see_  
_Come and rest your bones with me_  
_I'm driving slow on Sunday morning_  
_And I never want to leave, yeah _**(1)**

Ross, Rocky and Rydel finished playing their instruments as the crowd cheered as loud as possible. The boys put their guitars down and everyone came together and took a final bow.

* * *

The gang was once again in the tour bus. "Ross, what happened during Ratliff's cover? You never zone out like that, especially during a show," Rocky asked. "Nothing. I'm just tired," Ross lied. Rocky believed it. "We're not gonna be at that restaurant for another 2 hours, maybe you should get some sleep," Rocky suggested. Ross knew that Rocky wouldn't stop bugging him until he lays down so he sighed. "Fine," Ross said before getting off of the couch and going to the side of bunks that his is on. He stepped on Riker's bunk and climbed up to his which was on the top.

Ross laid down and covered himself in his blanket that his grandmother handmade for him last Christmas. He fished his cell phone out of his pocket and began to play some different games on it.

Soon, Ross was beginning to realize that he actually was tired. He yawned as he locked his phone and put it beside his pillow. He laid down and rested his tired head on his pillow. As soon as his cheek made contact with the pillow, he was sound asleep.

* * *

The tour bus had parked in the restaurant's parking lot. Ryland looked out the window to see that they were at the restaurant. "Guys we're here," Ryland called. The gang then came out of the other room, minus Ross who was still asleep. "Where's Ross?" Ratliff asked. "He fell asleep like 2 hours ago," Riker explained. "Can you wake him up while we go get a table?" Rocky asked. "Sure," Ratliff said. Riker, Rocky, Stormie, Rydel, Ryland and Mark then got off of the tour bus and entered the restaurant. Ratliff went over to the bunks and heard Ross's faint snores. Ratliff chuckled as a smile crept on his face.

He stepped on Riker's bunk so he could be tall enough for Ross to see him when he wakes up. Ratliff moved the curtains and found Ross curled up in a ball peacefully sleeping. Ratliff gently kissed Ross's forehead. Ross's eyes slowly opened as he let out a faint groan. "Hmm?" Ross mumbled. He sat up a bit and rubbed his eyes. He opened his eyes to see Ratliff smiling at him. "Did I fall asleep?" Ross asked sleepily. Ratliff nodded. "Where is everyone?" Ross mumbled before yawning. "They're getting a table," Ratliff said.

Ross sat up and put his phone in his pocket before jumping off of the bed onto the floor, which wasn't hard with him being over 6 feet tall. Ratliff got off of Riker's bed and gave Ross a peck kiss on the lips. "You know you look adorable when you sleep?" Ratliff pointed out. A deep blush came to Ross's cheeks. "Heh.. Really?" Ross said shyly. Ratliff nodded. "Adorable," Ratliff said before gently cupping Ross's face and kissing him softly. Ross kissed back and moved his hands up and down Ratliff's body.

Before their kiss could go any further, Ratliff pulled away. "We should go. They're probably waiting for us." Ross nodded. They got off of the tour bus and began to walk to the restaurant.

Ratliff was still debating in his mind about finally coming out to his parents. Sometimes, he wishes he could take a microphone and scream from the rooftops that he loves Ross. As they were walking, Ratliff looked over to see a happy couple walking to their car while holding hands and the girl was resting her head on the boy's shoulder. They both looked so happy. Ratliff stopped and watched them go by, wishing that he and Ross could do the same thing.

Ross saw in the corner of his eye that Ratliff was no longer next to him. He turned around to see Ratliff staring somewhere. He walked over to Ratliff and saw a frown on Ratliff's face. "Ell?" Ross asked as he waved his hand in front of Ratliff's face. Ratliff jolted back to reality and looked at Ross. "Hmm?"

"You were staring off into space. Something on your mind?" Ross asked. He knew Ratliff all too well. "No," Ratliff lied. "Okay," Ross said, not totally believing him. "Come on," Ross said before turning away and walking towards the restaurant. Ratliff sighed before following.

* * *

The gang was currently at a large table to fit all of them. Stormie and Mark were sitting next to each other, Riker was sitting between Mark and Rydel, Ross was sitting between Rydel and Ratliff, Ryland was sitting between Ratliff and Rocky and Rocky was sitting between Ryland and Stormie.

Ratliff had barely said a word since he and Ross met up with the rest of them at the table. Everyone was currently socializing and eating except for Ratliff. Ratliff had barely touched his salad or his diet coke. After a while, Ryland noticed Ratliff's behavior. He kind of figured that this had something to do with him and Ross. When he was sure that nobody else was paying attention, he leaned over to Ratliff.

"Hey, you alright? You look like you're either about to punch a wall, cry or both." Ryland said. Ratliff didn't want to say anything about it. "I'm fine," Ratliff lied. Ryland gave Ratliff a 'you're gonna have to do better than that to fool me' look. "I'm fine, honestly," Ratliff lied again. Ryland shook it off and began to socialize with the others again.

Ratliff wasn't paying any attention to the conversation at all. He honestly wanted to just go home and lock himself in his room so he doesn't have to face the world. He looked around at the other people at the other tables around him.

He saw a couple sitting across from him. They looked so in love. Ratliff sighed quietly. He then heard the sound of applauding. He looked over to see that another couple had just gotten engaged. Ratliff looked down a bit. He looked over and then he saw the thing that broke his heart the most. He saw a gay couple lean in and passionately share a kiss. Ratliff was done at that point.

"Uhh, I don't really feel well," Ratliff lied. Ross and Ryland could tell that he was lying but everyone else believed him. "Do you want us to get the rest to-go and head home?" Stormie asked. She was like a second mother to Ratliff. "No, no. You guys continue eating, I'm just gonna head back to the bus and lay down," Ratliff insisted. "Okay, here are the keys to get in," Mark said as he handed Ratliff the keys.

Ratliff took the keys and stood up before speed walking out of the restaurant. Ross knew that he had to go talk to Ratliff to see what was wrong. "I should go check on him," Ross said. "Can you ask for our dinners to get a to-go box? And text me when you're on your way out?" "Sure," Stormie responded. Ross nodded before getting up and going after Ratliff.

* * *

Ratliff basically ran to the tour bus. For one thing, it was pouring outside. But the main reason, he just wished that for the sake of coming out that he and Ross weren't famous.

Ratliff finally made it into the tour bus and ran inside. As soon as the door was shut, he felt a wave of emotions run through his body. He had to let these feelings out somehow or else he was going to fully lose it. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He picked up the pillow and buried his face in it. He then let out a long and loud scream into the pillow.

After he was done screaming, he put the pillow down and sighed. He felt a little better, but not nearly enough. Ross then came into the tour bus and saw Ratliff depressed. "Ell? You okay? And don't lie to me!"

Ratliff knew that this was all or nothing. He gulped. "I think it's time to tell our families.." Ratliff admitted. Ross's eyes widened.

"See this is why I never wanted to say anything!" Ratliff yelled in fury of himself before burying his face in his hands. Ross sighed before putting his arm around Ratliff.

Ratliff looked up at Ross. "Why didn't you tell me?" Ross asked. "I know how you feel about coming out to them," Ratliff reminded. Ross sighed of guilt. "Ell, relationships are about communication and compromise. You've done the communication, now it's my turn to compromise.." Ratliff looked at Ross confused. "If it's that important to you, I'll come out to my family," Ross said.

Ratliff smiled widely. "Really? You're ready?" Ratliff asked excitedly. Ross nodded. Ratliff hugged Ross in excitement and of course Ross hugged back. Ross gently kissed the top of Ratliff's head and Ratliff smiled. Ross always knew how to make someone feel special. And right now, Ratliff felt like the luckiest man in the world to have Ross in his life. Ross could feel Ratliff's heartbeat beating a mile a minute. Ross smiled as he pulled away. Ratliff slowly leaned in and gently connected their lips together.

Ross kissed back and laid Ratliff down. Ratliff knew where this was going so he just let Ross take the lead. Ross was beginning to tug up Ratliff's shirt when he heard his phone chime. Ross let go of Ratliff's shirt and pulled away.

Ratliff was confused. "Why'd you pull away?" Ratliff asked. Ross sighed. "I told my mom to text me when they were on their way out," Ross sighed sadly. Ratliff frowned as he fixed his shirt and his hair. Soon, the tour bus door opened to reveal Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ryland, Stormie and Mark.

"You feeling better Ellington?" Mark asked. Ratliff nodded. "Much," Ratliff said. "Good," Mark said of relief. Ryland saw how close Ross and Ratliff were and a crooked smile came to his face.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hitting the sack," Riker said before crawling into his bunk and falling asleep. Within 10 minutes, everyone was asleep but Ratliff and Ross. Ratliff's stomach rumbled. "Hungry?" Ross asked. Ratliff nodded. "You want anything to drink?" "Umm. Water is fine," Ratliff said. Ross saw their to-go boxes on the table. "Close your eyes," Ross said while smiling. "Why do I-" "Just do it!" Ross said, cutting Ratliff off. "Okay, okay," Ratliff protested before covering his eyes with his hands and closing his eyes.

Ross got up and tip-toed to their leftovers. He picked them up and tip-toed into the other room and put them down on the table. He then went back into the kitchen area and got them each a glass of water and a fork and took it back into the other room and put them beside their food. He then picked up a lighter and lit the scented candle in the center of the table. He put the lighter down before getting 2 paper towels from the kitchen area and walked over to Ratliff. "Keep your eyes closed and I'll guide you."

Ratliff nodded. Ross gently stood Ratliff up and guided him to the other room. "Okay.. Open," Ross whispered. Ross turned and locked the door behind him as Ratliff uncovered his eyes. Ross turned around and looked at Ratliff. "What's all this?" Ratliff asked with a smile on his face. "I know that we can't go out on a real date, so I made this a date," Ross explained. Ratliff felt like he was on Cloud 9. He hugged Ross tightly. Ross hugged back immediately.

"Thank you, Ross," Ratliff said happily. A smile crept on Ross's face. "You're welcome," Ross said softly. Ratliff slowly pulled away. "Lets dig in," Ratliff suggested. They both sat down and began their date.

* * *

It's now been two hours since they finished eating. Now, they were watching "Late Night with Jimmy Fallon". Ross gently put his arm around Ratliff and pulled him close. Ratliff rested his head against Ross's chest.

Something dawned on Ratliff. "You know, we haven't cuddled like this since the night that we started dating."

Ross thought for a moment. "Wow.. You're right," Ross said in shock. "It's been way to long since we've been able to do anything romantic with each other."

"I know," Ratliff agreed. "But just think, by this time next week, our families will know about us."

Ross's eyes widened and he gulped. "Y-Yup," Ross stuttered. Ratliff looked up at Ross. "Ross? You okay?" Ratliff asked nervously. "Uh huh," Ross lied. He knows how much Ratliff wants to finally come out to their families, but Ross was still petrified about how everyone's going to take it. Sure, Ryland took it well but what about Rocky? Or Rydel? Or **_Riker__?_**

Ross's thoughts were interrupted by Ratliff waving his hand in front of Ross's face. "Earth to Ross," Ratliff said. Ross gasped as he jolted back to reality. "Huh?" Ross asked. "I said we should get to bed," Ratliff repeated. "Okay," Ross said.

They shut the TV off and quietly walked out of the room and over to their bunks. They managed to climb to their bunks without waking anyone up. As soon as they laid down, they smiled at each other before closing the curtains to their bunks. Ratliff was aslep almost immediately. Ross turned over and just stared at the wall nervously. How was he going to tell his family? After about an hour, sleep finally came to him.

* * *

**Finally! This took me like 5 days to write! I have the next one or two chapters in my head so I really wanted to get this one done. Stay tuned and please review! :)**

**(1) Sunday Morning by Maroon 5**


	6. The Drama of Coming Out of the Closet

**Well.. This episode will have shocking twists and turns everywhere. And tell me if this is weird.. I'll take any free minute I have to write these stories because I enjoy writing them and in class, I can't even write an essay.. I just sit there staring at the paper because I have no idea how to write it.. And I'm not even kidding. Like right now, we're writing an essay on 3 goals and my paper is blank. Anyway, enough about my pathetic school life and on with the story!**

* * *

One week has passed since Ratliff and Ross agreed to tell their families about them being together. They agreed to do it tonight after the live taping for Austin & Ally ended. The only person that knows that this is going to happen is Ryland. Right now, Ross was pacing back and forth nervously in his dressing room. How was he going to tell his family that he was gay? More importantly, how was he going to tell_** Riker**_ that he was gay?

Ross jumped of fear and did his world-famous high-pitched scream when he heard somebody at the door. "Ross, it's Ryland and Laura," Ryland said. "Are you alright?" Laura asked nervously. "Y-Yeah.. C-Come in," Ross stuttered nervously. The door knob turned and the door opened to find Ryland and Laura. They walked in and Ryland shut the door behind them. They took one look at Ross and their eyes widened.

Ross's hair was very messy. It looked like nobody has touched it in a month. His grey t-shirt was covered in sweat stains under his arm pits and around his abs. His hands were trembling uncontrollably and he was taking short breaths.

"Dude, did you run through a mysterious rain storm on the way here?" Ryland asked. Laura hit Ryland on the shoulder to get him to shut up. "Oww!" Ryland squealed. Ross sighed before grabbing a towel that was draped over his chair and dabbed his face with it to mop up the sweat that was beading down his face. Laura and Ryland frowned. "Ross, Ryland told me what you're going to do later. I'm proud of you two for finally coming out to your families," Laura assured to try to make Ross feel better.

Laura did pretty much the opposite of what she was trying to do. Ross covered his ears and began loudly singing "LA LA LA LA! I can't hear you!" to block out the sound as he sat down on the couch. Ryland and Laura quickly sat down on both sides of Ross to get him to calm down. Ross kept his hands firmly over his ears as nervous tears began to flow out of his eyes.

Laura gently gave Ross a comforting hug and Ross buried his face in her chest. Ryland figured that he'd go join the other R5 members. "I'm gonna join the others," Ryland said before gently patting Ross's back and leaving.

After Ryland left, Ross pulled away and wiped his eyes. "I'm s-sorry," Ross stuttered. "What are you so scared of?" Laura asked.

Ross gulped. "I'm afraid that.. Riker's gonna hurt Ratliff when he finds out," Ross admitted. "Ross, I'm sure Riker's gonna be very supportive," Laura assured. Ross sighed. "You're right, maybe I'm just p-" Ross stopped in his tracks when he saw.. A _hickey?_ "Is that a.. _Love bite_ on your neck?" Ross asked in complete and utter shock.

Laura's eyes widened. "Pfft.. Whaaaaaaaaat?" Laura lied unconvincingly. "Don't lie. Who's the guy?" Ross asked excitedly. "Ummm.. You promise you won't get angry or say anything to anyone?" "I promise," Ross promised. "It's.. Riker," Laura said excitedly. Ross's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that Laura and Riker were dating.

"Wow.. Didn't see that one coming," Ross said surprised. Laura looked worried. She didn't know how Ross was going to take it. A smile slowly crept on Ross's face. "I'm very happy for you guys," Ross said in a supportive manner. Laura smiled widely. Ross then realized something.

He gasped of happiness. "You just made everything so much easier! Thank you!" Ross squealed. Laura cocked her head in confusion and before asking "What do you mean?"

"If you and Riker are dating, Riker is happy, and if Riker's happy, he won't kill me, or more importantly, Ratliff when he finds out that we're together," Ross explained. Laura nodded, now understanding. "So thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ross yelled before grabbing Laura and planting a slobbery kiss on her cheek.

He was so happy! He finally felt more comfortable telling his family. Laura wiped the slobber off of her cheek. "Geez! First sweating, now drooling?" Laura asked sarcastically. "Sorry," Ross said as he wiped his mouth. "It's okay," Laura said while chuckling. "So how long have you two been together?" Ross asked while smiling. "One month," Laura said before the both of them began fan-girling.

"I'm so happy that you have someone who can make you feel the way that Ratliff makes me feel," Ross exclaimed before hugging her tightly. Laura felt flattered. She's never seen a couple more perfect than Ross and Ratliff in her life. "You don't know how happy that one sentence made me feel," Laura said. Ross pulled away and looked at her confused. "Why?" Ross asked confused.

"I've only dreamed of having a relationship like you and Ratliff's." Ross blushed a bit. "Really?" Ross asked flattered. Laura nodded. "You two are so perfect together," Laura said as she smiled. Ross smiled too. The door then opened to reveal Ryland and Ratliff. Laura and Ross looked at them. "Hey," Ross and Laura said in unison. Ryland saw that Laura somehow managed to calm Ross down so he smiled.

"Aww, you see that? You talked with Laura and now you don't have to be scared of coming out tonight," Ryland said with a smile on his face. Ross's smile faded. He never told Ratliff he was worried about coming out. Ratliff looked at Ryland confused and shocked. "What?" Ratliff asked in shock before looking over at Ross. "Ross, you were worried?" Ratliff asked. Ryland now knew that he screwed things up so he made one of those 'Oh shit, what the hell did I just do?' faces.

Ross gulped before nodding. "Guys, can I talk to Ross alone?" Ratliff asked. Ryland and Laura nodded before standing up and quickly leaving. Laura shut the door behind them and the two of them pressed their ears to the door.

"Ross, you were scared?" Ratliff asked cautiously before sitting next to Ross. Ross nodded before looking down in shame. "Why didn't you tell me you were scared?" Ratliff asked before gently rubbing Ross's back. Ross looked up and looked Ratliff in the eyes softly. "Because.." Was all Ross could say. "Because, why?" Ratliff asked again, a little morn stern this time but still tenderly.

"You were so excited to come out. I felt like it would've hurt you to know that I was petrified," Ross admitted. As soon as he admitted it, a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. But at the same time, he felt a shitty feeling in the pit of his stomach. Ratliff felt terrible. How could he not have noticed Ross's scared behavior? What kind of boyfriend was he?

"Ross.. If you're still not ready, we don't have to tell them yet," Ratliff offered. "No, no.. I'm ready." "Are you sure?" Ratliff asked. "Yes. More sure than ever." Ratliff smiled before hugging Ross tightly. Ross hugged back with no hesitation. Ratliff scooted closer so that he would be at about Ross's height. Ross gently pressed his forehead against Ratliff's. Ratliff could feel Ross's cold, minty breath on his face.

Ratliff closed his eyes and felt a wave of chills all over his body. Ross really knows how to make someone fall hard. And Ratliff was definitely falling. Ratliff couldn't even think straight. His mind was wandering all over the place. "R-R.. Ross.." was all Ratliff managed to say breathlessly. "Shh.. Don't speak," Ross whispered. Ross gently cupped Ratliff's face with his hands and leaned his head forward and connected their lips together. Ratliff immediately melted into the kiss.

* * *

Ryland and Laura still had their ears pressed against the door. After they heard Ross whisper "Shh.. Don't speak," all they heard was silence. They both exchanged cheesy smiles, knowing what Ross and Ratliff were doing on the other side of the door. They both giggled quietly.

* * *

Ross and Ratliff were still sharing their passionate kiss when they heard giggling from outside the door. They both pulled away and gave each other a look before Ross spoke up. "Guys, are you eavesdropping on us?"

Ryland and Laura walked back into Ross's dressing room and Ryland shut the door behind them. "Maybe.." Ryland and Laura lied in unison unconvincingly. Ross and Ratliff both playfully rolled their eyes at them before chuckling. Ryland and Laura saw that Ross and Ratliff were sitting very close together on the couch. Smiles crept on their faces. Ratliff and Ross looked at them confused before catching on. They chuckled before Ross put his arm around Ratliff. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Ryland and Laura chanted quietly. Ross and Ratliff playfully rolled their eyes before turning to face each other. Ratliff gently pressed his lips to Ross's. Ross kissed back as Ratliff wrapped his arms around Ross's neck. Ryland and Laura both smiled as they saw the happy couple kiss.

* * *

Ross was currently changing back into his regular clothes and Ratliff was sitting on the couch. "So.. When are you going to tell?" Ratliff asked. Ross finished putting his shirt on before hanging up his final costume from the episode and sitting next to Ratliff. "Well I'm gonna go home and tell my mom that we need to have a family meeting after supper and that's when I'm gonna tell them," Ross explained. Ratliff nodded. "So after I tell my folks, what time should I come around?" Ratliff asked. "Umm.. 7:30?" "Okay. So I'll tell my parents at quarter of 7," Ratliff said. "Okay," Ross said. "We should get going, the gang's probably looking for us," Ross added. Ross and Ratliff walked down the endless corridors until they found the gang and went home.

* * *

Ross sleepily walked down the stairs into the kitchen and smelled the aroma of his mother's meatloaf. "Hey honey," Stormie greeted. "Hey," Ross replied as he rubbed his eyes. "How'd you sleep?" Stormie asked. "Fine," Ross said. Ross still couldn't believe he actually managed to sleep after he got home from the live-taping and took a shower. He was still nervous about the whole coming out thing. Then again, who wouldn't be nervous about this sort of situation? It's even worse on Ross and Ratliff because they're famous!

"Hey mom?" Ross asked. "Yes, sweetheart?" Stormie asked. "Can we have a family meeting after supper?" Ross asked. "Of course," Stormie started. "Is there something that's bothering you?" "No. I just need the family together," Ross explained. "Okay. Dinner will be ready in about 5 minutes," Stormie said. "Okay," Ross said before going into the living room and sitting on the couch.

* * *

It was now 6:45 and Ratliff felt like his stomach was going to burst from nerves. He was currently watching TV with his parents in the living room. "M-Mom, D-Dad, can I talk to you?" Ratliff asked. "Sure, sweetie," Ratliff's mother said. Ratliff stood up and shut the TV off so he could have his parents' undivided attention.

"M-Mom.. D-Dad.. I.." Was all Ratliff could say. He gulped before closing his eyes tightly so he wouldn't have to see his parents' reaction to what he was about to say.

"I-I'm gay.."

* * *

The Lynch family was currently seated at the table while eating and conversing with each other. The only silent one was Ross. He had barely touched his food while everyone else was basically finished with theirs. Ross was gently stabbing his meatloaf with his fork over and over. "Ross? Everything okay?" Stormie asked. Ross looked up at his mother. "Y-Yeah.. I'm just not that hungry," Ross lied. He was hungry, but his stomach was turning and churning with nerves about what he was going to say in the next 10 to 15 minutes.

"If you're okay, then eat something," Stormie said. Ross gulped before cutting a piece of the slab of meatloaf on his plate and eating it. As soon as Ross swallowed it, Stormie was sure he was honestly okay and continued conversing with the rest of the family while finishing her supper.

* * *

Everyone had finished their dinner about five or ten minutes ago. Riker, Rocky, Rydel, Ryland and Mark were all in the living room watching TV, while Stormie and Ross were cleaning up the kitchen.

"Sweetheart, why do you want to have a family meeting?" Stormie asked as she handed Ross a wet plate to dry and put away. "I just want to tell everyone something," Ross said as he wiped the soap and water off of the plate before putting it back into the cabinet. Stormie knew it was something important if it's making her son act differently.

* * *

Ross and Stormie walked into the living room and joined the family. Stormie picked the remote up off of the coffee table before shutting the TV off. "Heey!" Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ryland groaned. "That was the new Ashton Kutcher movie!" Rydel complained. "Guys, we're having a family meeting," Stormie said. Ryland immediately knew what it was going to be about. In the car on the way home from the studio, Ross texted Ryland and told him what was going to happen.

"Why? What's wrong?" Rocky asked. "Nothing's wrong. Ross has something he really needs to tell us," Stormie explained. She sat down in an empty chair as Ryland got off of the floor to help his older brother since he knew what he was going to tell them.

"Umm.. Well.. Erm.. Uhh.." Ross stuttered nervously. Ryland saw Ross's face beginning to turn pale. He pulled up the ottoman so Ross could sit. Ross sat down on one side of it while Ryland sat on the other side of him. "Ross, want me to tell them?" Ryland asked. "N-No.. I have to do it," Ross said. Ryland nodded and let his brother talk.

"Well.. I.. Um.. Met someone.." Ross said. "That's why you interrupted Ashton Kutcher?" Rydel said angrily. "Who's the girl?" Rocky asked. Ross grimaced at the word girl. Everyone besides Ross and Ryland were totally confused.

"It's.. Uhh. It's not a girl.." Ross admitted. Everyone was totally shocked. Ross almost threw up from nerves. He felt the burning sensation in his throat before heavily swallowing.

"O-Oh.." Rocky stuttered in shock. "Who the g-guy?" Rocky asked.

"It's.. It's Ratliff," Ross admitted.

The room filled with laughter from the three eldest Lynch children. Ross and Ryland exchanged confused looks. Rocky managed to calm down and say "Dude, you should win an Oscar for that one! You really had me going there! I thought you were actually gay for a second!" before continuing to roll around on the floor in laughter.

"I wasn't kidding," Ross said seriously. They all stopped laughing and looked at their younger brother. He was being serious. This was no award-winning acting job. This was all real.

Rydel and Rocky were totally shocked. Riker, was _beyond_ livid. He got off of his spot on the couch and Ross stood up. "You and Ratliff are _dating?_" Riker spat disgusted. "Yes," Ross said, standing up for himself. "You do realize that your relationship is illegal, right?" Riker asked. "What do you mean?" Ross asked both confused and bitterly.

"Well for starters, gay marriage is illegal in the state of California," Riker explained bitterly. "No it's not! They legalized it a while ago! And we weren't even planning on getting married!" Ross shouted.

"Well he's 20 and you're not 18 yet, that's still illegal," Riker said gritting his teeth. "Well you do realize that I'm gonna be 18 in less than 6 months, right?" Ross reminded. "Then it'll be legal in 3 months," Riker said.

Ross then remembered that Riker is having his share in an illegal relationship. He was happy for Riker and Laura but now that Riker is talking about his and Ratliff's relationship being illegal just made his blood boil. Sure Laura's a month older than him but he and Ratliff are only 2 years apart while they're 4 years apart.

"If we're going to talk about illegal relationships, why don't you tell me about you and Laura's?" Ross said bitterly. Everyone gasped except Ross and Riker. Riker's eyes widened.

"How did you know about us?" Riker asked in disbelief and anger. "I saw the hickey on her neck and she told me, and I can see the hickey on yours," Ross explained.

"Our relationship is different, Ross!" Riker yelled. "You're right, Riker. It is different. Ratliff and I are 2 years apart and you and Laura are 4 years apart!" Ross yelled.

Riker was now even angrier. "Well at least Laura's a _girl!_" Riker yelled as he emphasized the word _girl_. The other three Lynch children glared at their older brother. Ross was praying that he doesn't give the stranger in front of him the satisfaction of seeing him cry. "And why did you tell Ryland before the rest of us? Huh?" Riker asked in fury while glaring at Ross and now Ryland who was a few feet behind Ross.

"Don't drag Ryland into this! It wasn't any of his fault!" Ross yelled. "And you know what? Ratliff and I are happy together! And that seems like a good definition of a relationship to me!" Ross yelled.

Riker shook his head in complete anger. "I'm gonna kill him," Riker said while gritting his teeth. Ross eyes widened before giving Riker the ultimate death glare. "Don't you _dare_ hurt Ratliff!" Ross yelled.

Riker grabbed Ross by his shirt. "Who said I was talking about Ratliff?" Riker said while gritting his teeth. Riker raised his hand and..

_**SLAP!**_

Ross fell to floor and held his stinging cheek. Everyone else gasped. "Riker, you need to cut the shit!" Rocky said angrily. Riker ignored Rocky. Ross stood up slowly, only to receive punches and kicks from Riker. Rydel saw enough. She went behind Riker and grabbed him to pull him back. He turned around and pushed her off before turning back to Ross and continuing to punch and kick him.

Rydel's ankle rolled and she fell from Riker's push. Rocky was right behind her and caught her. "You okay?" He asked. Rydel nodded. Rocky gently sat her down in a chair.

Ross started to fight back. He threw a couple of punches to get Riker to back off but they weren't working. Riker punched Ross in his right eye and Ross fell to the floor. Riker then kicked Ross in the chest. Ross could barely breath and began coughing very hard. Soon, he bent over and began coughing up blood. Mark and Rocky were holding Riker back as Stormie tried to comfort her bruised son.

After Ross was done coughing up blood, he tried to stand up, with Stormie's help. Once Stormie knew he was okay, she let him go.

Riker broke free from Mark and Rocky's grip and charged at a weak Ross. Before anyone could say or do anything, Riker punched Ross in the nose and pushed him down. Ross fell into an end table before knocking it over and breaking a vase. Ross fell to the floor unconscious.

The whole family gasped, minus Riker. "Rocky, call 911!" Stormie exclaimed hysterically. Rocky nodded before walking into the kitchen to call. There was a knock at the door. It was obvious who it was.

Ratliff.

A shaken up Ryland went to the door and answered it. It was Ratliff. He was looking at his feet and holding a suitcase in his hand. He had looked up and saw the tears in Ryland's eyes.

Ratliff had a bright red hand print on his cheek and a couple of scratches on his face. Ratliff's eyes widened. "What happened?" Ratliff asked panicked. Ryland looked down before moving out of the way for Ratliff to come in. Ratliff ran in and stopped in his tracks when he saw Riker's death glare staring him down. Ratliff dropped his suitcase and gulped.

"You," Riker growled softly before running up to Ratliff and throwing a couple of punches at Ratliff. Ryland pushed Riker off of him before harshly slapping his oldest brother in the face. "You already took your rampage out at Ross! Back off for the love of God!" Ryland yelled. Riker shook his head angrily before storming out of the house, pushing Ratliff out of his way on his way out and slamming the door shut behind him.

Ratliff caught himself and looked at Ryland. "What did he do to Ross?" Ratliff asked while choking on a sob. Ryland looked down. Ratliff ran into the living room and saw the most heartbreaking sight that he's had to witness.

Stormie was on her knees sobbing as she wiped an unconscious Ross's bloody nose. Ratliff's heart broke.

"Ross! No!" Ratliff yelled before kneeling beside Ross and gently grabbed Ross's hand, intertwining their fingers together. He listened closely to Ross's breathing. It was obviously not right. He was taking short and shallow breathes. Ratliff tried to hold back his tears as best as he could. "R-Ross.. D-Don't leave," Ratliff whispered. The Lynch family watched Ratliff and Ross and they could immediately see the chemistry, which only made them sadder.

The paramedics knocked on the door. Rocky answered it and they came in with a gurney. They wheeled it into the living room. "Will he be okay?" Ratliff asked. "You called at the right time. If you left him here bleeding like this, he probably could've died. It's a good thing you called us," one of the paramedics said. They gently loaded a fragile Ross onto it and strapped him in. Ratliff refused to let go of Ross's hand.

The paramedics were wheeling Ross's gurney out and Ratliff and Ross's hands slowly broke away. Within seconds, the front door shut.

The family was heartbroken. They all looked over at Ratliff. Ratliff could hear his own heart breaking slowly. The tears in his eyes that he was fighting off were starting to show.

Ratliff quickly wiped them away. Rocky slowly approached Ratliff. "Ratliff.. It's okay to cry," Rocky said softly, as he was choking on a sob as well.

Ratliff's knees weakened as he sank to the floor. Rocky caught him and went down with him. Ratliff turned his head and began sobbing into Rocky's chest. Rocky gently rubbed Ratliff's back as tears began to flow from his eyes as well.

Ratliff managed to some-what collect himself and stood up slowly. "We gotta go to the hospital," Ratliff said sadly. The gang nodded before piling in the van and driving in silence to the hospital.

* * *

**Well this chapter was pretty long! If you count the shit I was saying at the beginning and now, it was over 4,000 words! Please stay tuned and review :)**


	7. I Love You, Don't Ever Forget That

**So.. I kinda left you guys on a cliffhanger.. Sorry. I just thought if I had kept going, it'd be too much drama.. So here's chapter 7! :D**

* * *

The gang rushed into the hospital waiting room. "Can I help you?" the older woman at the front desk asked. Thank God that this hospital is full of older people, otherwise, they'd be screwed.

"Ross Lynch?" Mark asked as they approached the desk. The woman looked through the files on her desk. She found one and read through it. She looked up at the worried family, and an even more concerned Ratliff.

"Mr. Lynch is still unconscious and the doctors are checking up on him. When he's allowed visitors, they'll come and get you," the lady explained. The gang nodded before going to the chairs and sitting down.

"Ell.. Before Riker punched you, I saw a red hand print and some scratches on your face. What happened?" Ryland asked. The rest of the family turned to them to see what he had to say.

"Well.. Umm.." Ratliff stuttered before beginning to explain what happened.

* * *

_"I-I'm gay.."_

_Ratliff opened his eyes and saw the glares from his parents. Ratliff felt like he was going to throw up from nerves. It was obvious that they weren't going to support them._

_"Who's the guy?" Ratliff's father asked angrily. "I'm not going to tell you if you're not going to support us," Ratliff said boldly. Ratliff's dad approached him slowly. "Who's. The. Guy?" Ratliff's dad asked gritting his teeth angrily. Ratliff was silent. He just looked at his father as he normally would._

_Ratliff's dad gave Ratliff a hard slap in the face. Ratliff cringed in pain as he held his stinging cheek. "WHO'S THE GUY?" Ratliff's dad demanded. "It's.. Ross.." Ratliff gave in._

_Ratliff's dad was livid. "Pack your things," Ratliff's dad said coldly. "Why?" Ratliff asked. "I don't want a pedophile as a son!" Ratliff's dad said even icier. Ratliff felt his heart break. He's not a pedophile. He's not sick. Ratliff angrily walked up the stairs and pulled out his suitcase from his closet before beginning to pack all of his clothing and shoes._

_After he was done packing his stuff, he went into the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush, comb and toothpaste. He went back downstairs and ignored the people he once called his parents before he left his former home, forever._

* * *

The Lynch's all looked at Ratliff in complete and utter shock. "Ratliff.. I'm so sorry," Rydel said before gently rubbing Ratliff's back. Ratliff has kept his emotions in since he got kicked out, minus his mini break-down at the Lynch's house when Ross got wheeled away in a gurney.

Tears were trying to break through Ratliff's eyes but he held them back. The family saw Ratliff's eyes watering. Rydel gently pulled Ratliff into a hug. That just made Ratliff start silently bawling. Rydel, Rocky, Ryland, Stormie and Mark all felt their hearts sink at the sight of this. They could only imagine what kind of pain Ratliff was in.

Rocky, who was sitting on the other side of Ratliff, hugged him from the other side. Ratliff buried his face in his hands as tears continued to fall.

After about a minute, Ratliff wiped his tears and sniffed. Rocky and Rydel pulled away so Ratliff could collect himself. "Sorry," Ratliff said as he finished collecting himself. "There's no reason to be sorry," Mark said.

"Ellington, if you need a place to stay until you can find an apartment for yourself, you're welcome to stay with us," Stormie said. "I-I couldn't ask you guys to do that for me," Ratliff said. "We insist," Stormie said. Ratliff looked at Stormie and Mark, then over to Rydel, then over to Rocky and Ryland. He looked back at Stormie. "Thank you, Stormie. I'll stay until I can get my own apartment," Ratliff said. Everyone was smiling before they remembered that Ross was still in the hospital. Their smiles faded and their worried looks all returned.

The doctor came into the waiting room. "Ross Lynch?" The doctor asked. Ratliff basically sprang out of his seat and ran to the doctor, the family following behind him. "Is he okay?" Ratliff asked nervously. "He's still unconscious and he will be for a few more hours probably. We had to get shards of glass out of his hair. They looked like they were from a vase," the doctor explained.

"Can we see him?" Rydel asked. The doctor nodded. "He's in room 537." The doctor said. He guided the gang to Ross's room.

* * *

Ratliff was the first to enter Ross's room. He felt his body go numb at the sight of Ross.

Ross was still very pale, but not as pale as before. The top of his head was wrapped in gauze. He had large bruises on his arms and his left eye was swollen and bruised. The part that killed Ratliff the most, Ross was breathing through a breathing tube.

Rocky, Rydel, Ryland, Stormie, Mark and the doctor all came in. The Lynch's gasped. "W-Why is he wearing a breathing mask?" Ratliff asked. "Because when he was kicked in the chest, it damaged his breathing. The mask is going to get his breathing back to normal," the doctor explained. Ratliff gulped nervously. He couldn't bear to see his boyfriend like this.

"If he hasn't woken up by 1 AM, Or if he wakes up before 1, call us through that speaker," the doctor said as he pointed to the little speaker on the wall next to Ross's bed. The gang nodded before the doctor left.

* * *

It was now 11 PM and Ross still hasn't come to yet. The gang had left about an hour ago. Rocky decided to stay with Ratliff at the hospital until Ross woke up.

Rocky was sitting in the swivel chair that the doctors usually sit in when checking on a patient. Ratliff was sitting in the uncomfortable recliner next to Ross's bed as he watched Ross lay still.

Ratliff felt like this was all his fault. If he wasn't ready to come out, Ross wouldn't have come out, Riker wouldn't have blown a gasket and beat the shit out of Ross and Ross wouldn't be laying in this hospital bed.

Rocky saw that Ratliff was upset and moved his chair over to Ratliff. "What's wrong?" Rocky asked. "N-Nothing.." Ratliff stuttered before looking back at Ross. Rocky walked over and sat on the arm of the recliner. "Ratliff, something's bothering you. I know there is. What's wrong?" Rocky said.

Ratliff looked up and looked Rocky in the eyes. He couldn't lie to him. "I.. I feel like this is all my fault," Ratliff admitted. Rocky looked at Ratliff as if he had 5 heads. "Ratliff, Ross didn't end up here because of you," Rocky said. "Yes he did! Ross wouldn't have come out if I wasn't ready to! And Riker wouldn't have kicked Ross's ass!" Ratliff said in fury of himself before burying his face in his hands.

Rocky frowned. He couldn't stand to see this. Never in his entire life has he seen someone care for someone as much as Ratliff cares for Ross. He could actually feel Ratliff's sadness as every word came out of his mouth.

A soft, weak groan was heard.

Ratliff lifted his head almost immediately. Ratliff and Rocky were staring at Ross with their eyes widened.

Ross let out another weak, faint groan. Ratliff and Rocky sprang off of the recliner and ran to either side of Ross's bed before sitting on the edge of it. "Ross?" Rocky asked. Ross slowly moved his head. "Ross?" Ratliff asked a little louder, but not much. Ross's eyelids were starting to lift. "Ross? Are you awake?" Ratliff asked a little louder than before.

Ross's eyelids were lifting a little more. "Rocky, go to the speaker and tell them that he's waking up," Ratliff said. Rocky nodded before going over to the speaker and telling them that Ross was waking up.

Before long, Rocky was back at Ross's bedside. Ross's eyes slowly fluttered open. His vision was blurry. "Ross? Can you hear me?" Ratliff asked. Ross's vision soon went back to normal. The first thing he saw was Ratliff's black eye from Riker and the slap mark and scratches from Ratliff's dad.

Ross's eyes widened. "R-Ratliff.. Who did this to you?" Ross asked weakly. Ratliff had completely forgotten what had happened to him. He shook his head. "That's not important right now. You're the one in the hospital," Ratliff reminded. "What?!" Ross asked weakly and frightened. Ratliff completely forgot that Ross is afraid of hospitals. Ratliff's eyes widened. "Ross, it's okay, calm down," Ratliff said nervously.

Ross saw that he was making Ratliff nervous. Ross slowly managed to calm down, which calmed Ratliff down. The doctor walked in. "Well, look who's awake," the doctor smiled. "How long do I have to stay here? No offense and all but hospitals scare me," Ross shuttered.

"None taken, son. It's understandable to be afraid of hospitals," the doctor said. "But you are going to have to stay overnight. You got pretty bruised up," the doctor informed. Ross gulped before nodding. The doctor then turned to Rocky and Ratliff. "Visiting hours are over," the doctor said. Rocky and Ratliff nodded before waving goodbye to Ross and turning to leave. Ross reached out and gently took Ratliff by the hand, causing Ratliff to stop walking and turn around to face Ross.

"Ratliff.. Please stay," Ross pleaded softly. Ratliff turned to the doctor. "Can I stay overnight?" Ratliff asked. The doctor nodded. Ratliff looked back down at Ross. "Guess I'm staying," Ratliff smiled. Ross felt relieved. "Bye Rocky," Ratliff and Ross said in unison. "Bye," Rocky said before turning around and leaving. The doctor followed Rocky out.

* * *

It was 3 AM and Ross was peacefully asleep in his hospital bed. Ratliff was sitting on the edge of the recliner in Ross's room as he watched Ross sleep. He still couldn't believe that Riker actually did what he did to Ross. Never in his life has he seen anyone in Ross's state after a normal fist fight. Ratliff was exhausted but he was worried that if he fell asleep and something happened to Ross, he'd never be able to forgive himself.

Ratliff's eyelids were beginning to feel like heavy weights as they began to droop. Ratliff's eyes were almost closed but he managed to catch himself and jolted awake. He would get up and go to the cafeteria to get a coffee but he doesn't want to leave Ross alone. Before Ratliff knew it, he had fallen asleep and rested his head on the back of the recliner.

* * *

Ross's eyelids slowly rose. He groaned as he tried to remember what had happened. Once he was sure, he sat up in his bed. "Ell?" Ross asked softly. There was no response. Ross turned his head to see that Ratliff had fallen asleep. Ross smiled. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

3:15 AM.

Ross saw Ratliff begin to shiver in his sleep. Ross saw that there was a folded blanket draped over the end of his bed. He reached over and grabbed it before he stood up and faced Ratliff. Gently, he bent down and carefully wrapped the soft blanket around Ratliff. Ross bent down and gently kissed Ratliff's forehead.

Ratliff groaned before adjusting his head. Ross quickly stood back up and looked down at Ratliff. Ratliff's eyes almost flew open and he had to blink a few times to get used to the light. He looked up and saw Ross awake and standing up. "Ross, what are you doing standing up?" Ratliff scolded before standing up. "Better question. What are you doing awake?"

"Sorry.. You looked cold to me so I covered you in a blanket," Ross explained. Ratliff looked down to see the blanket around his ankles. Ratliff looked up at Ross. "I fell asleep?" Ratliff asked before yawning. Ross nodded. "Oh," Ratliff said surprised. "What time is it?" Ratliff asked. "3:15," Ross said. "Alright, just go back to sleep," Ratliff mumbled before sitting back down. Ross laid back down on his bed. He looked over at Ratliff.

Ross scooted to the side so there was still room on Ross's bed. "Come lay down here," Ross whispered as he patted the empty spot next to him. Ratliff was hesitant but slowly got off of the recliner and laid down in the empty space. Ratliff gently wrapped his arms around Ross. Ross rested his head against Ratliff's chest.

Ross looked up at Ratliff and saw his eyes were closed. "Ell?" Ross whispered. Ratliff opened his eyes and looked down at Ross. "Yeah?" Ratliff asked softly. "I love you. Don't ever forget that," Ross whispered. Ratliff smiled. "I love you too," Ratliff whispered before gently kissing Ross on the head as Ross closed his eyes.

Ratliff smiled at a sleeping Ross as his eyes slowly closed and he faded into sleep.

* * *

Stormie walked into Ross's room to pick Ross and Ratliff up since Ross was discharged today. She looked up and saw Ross and Ratliff sleeping in the same position they fell asleep in the night before. "Aww! Rydel, look at this," Stormie whispered as she looked out the door. Rydel walked in. "What do you want me to-" Rydel looked up and saw Ross and Ratliff. "Aww, they're so adorable!" Rydel whispered.

Ratliff's head slowly moved as he groaned. His eyes slowly opened to see Stormie and Rydel staring at him and smiling. "Morning," Ratliff yawned. Stormie and Rydel still had big smiles on their faces. "What?" Ratliff asked confused. Rydel then pointed to Ross. Ratliff looked down and saw Ross was still asleep in his arms. "Oh," Ratliff chuckled. "Ross is discharged. The doctor just gave me some pills for him in case his headache comes back," Stormie explained.

"Should I wake him up?" Ratliff asked. Stormie nodded. Ratliff gently lifted his hand from Ross's torso and placed it on his shoulder before gently shaking him. "Ross, wake up," Ratliff said. Ross's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Hmm?" Ross mumbled. Ross slowly managed to sit up before yawning. Ross's hair that wasn't wrapped in gauze was messy and his face was still a bit pale from loosing all the blood that he lost from the previous night.

"Morning, sunshine," Ratliff said sarcastically. "Shut up," Ross groaned. Ross Lynch is _not_ a morning person. "I'm gonna let that one go since you still got those painful boo-boos," Ratliff said as if Ross was a toddler. Ross rolled his eyes. "I woke you up because you're all set to leave," Ratliff said. Ross's annoyed look turned into a bright smile. "Really?" Ross asked hopefully. Ratliff nodded. "C'mon lets-" Ross sprang out of bed before holding his head and grimacing.

Ratliff had to catch Ross as he fell over. "Ross, don't get up so fast! You're still weak," Ratliff scolded. "S-Sorry," Ross stuttered weakly as he stood up. "It's alright. Lets just go home," Ratliff said. Ross, Rydel and Stormie nodded before leaving the hospital room and driving home.

* * *

**I'm soooooooo sorry it took me forever to update! I've been doing a lot recently. School, my theater group. Instead of doing 2 plays, I'm now doing 3! The lady who runs my theater group has another location about 2 hours from my house and I was asked to come up to the other location with her on Saturdays because one of the cast members had a sudden conflict on one of the show days and I have to be her understudy. So.. A day in the life of Brynne is pretty busy.. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D**


End file.
